Child Of Mine
by Kailen-Chan
Summary: What would happen if Harry was raped and then found out wizards can get pregnant? What if Dumbledore wanted to kill the baby? H/S Slash. Contains Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Child Of Mine

**Summary: What would happen if Harry was raped and then found out wizards can get pregnant? What if Dumbledore wanted to kill the baby?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. And anything you do not recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Harry James Potter sat hunched over on one of the rusted swings in the park near Privet Drive, slightly sweating in the summer nights heat, the shirt he wore was close to falling off his shoulders and the jeans were kept up with some spare rope wrapped around his slim waist. He stared up at the stars as he attempted to think of where he was going to sleep that night. It was the night of Dudley's birthday and it was under his command that Harry be forced from the house that night. He had complained that Harry's almost nightly screaming would embarrass him and keep him and his gang of friends awake.

"You listen here boy, if I see your freakish face anywhere near my house until morning I'll see to it you're locked in that room for the rest of the summer!" Vernon had promptly bellowed as he tossed Harry out the door by the scruff of the neck. The last thing he saw before the door slammed shut was Dudley's smug face.

Since Voldemort had been defeated in the finale battle last May, the Order was no longer guarding Privet Drive, so Harry was on his own. He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night before getting off the rickety swing set and making his way across the lawn toward the street. He wondered if Mrs. Figg was still awake, but decided against bothering her, it was only a night and it wasn't like it never happened before. Harry settled on wandering the streets until morning that way if he had one of his usual nightmares his screams wouldn't alert the neighbors. As the night grew on to early morning the smoldering temperature cooled down to a slight chill.

Harry guessed it was around two in the morning as he made his way back to the park. He crossed his arms, rubbing at the goose bumps there, when he suddenly felt he was being watched. Before he could turn and see just who or what was watching him, a hand slapped over his mouth, smothering the scream he gave out. He was thrown to the cold ground, hands yanked behind his back as his face scraping against the unforgiving street, glasses flung from before his eyes giving the sound of broken glasses as it landed. Harry started to panic when he felt his clothes being torn off, he made to scream, but was gagged with a piece of his torn shirt. He could smell the horrid stench of alcohol on his attackers breath as he leaned in next to his ear.

"You'll be such a delicious treat for me…" He slurred, as Harry heard the sound of a belt being undone.

He attempted to struggle free, but even with only one hand holding his arms back the man was too strong. The struggling seem to anger the man and Harry's arms were pulled tighter to his back and his head slammed back down to the earth. "Stay still you little brat!"

The man of course gave no warning before thrusting, ripping and tearing into him. Harry screamed in absolute agony. The man immediately began grinding his hips against him and Harry was sure the hot liquid running down his thighs was his own blood. His arms were held tighter as he felt them being tied, probably with another piece of his shirt. The pain grew worst as the man was free to grab his small hip tight leaving bruises in there place, using his nails to leave trails of blood down his sides and back. Harry wish for it all to end as he screamed and cried out behind his gag as the man finally finished and hot sperm was shot deep into his body. But it seemed his assailant was not satisfied with just a fuck and began to beat his defenseless body. After what seem like hours, with one large kick to his head Harry finally fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Darkness surrounded his vision and he became aware of voices sounding around him. He tried to open his eyes but the whiteness and the lights made him immediately close them again. He let out a painful whimper and pain made it self know all over his body. The voices automatically stopped.

"Sweetheart can you hear me?" A kind young women's voice asked. Harry whimpered again.

"Can you try and open your eyes for us? We turned the lights down so they shouldn't aggravate them quite so much now." This time it was a male's voice.

Harry groaned as he once again tried to open his eyes. Slowly the room came into focus, or as much as it could without his glasses. He could make out a slightly short woman with long blonde hair done up, and a tall make with dark hair. Both seemed to be dresses in loose blue clothes. The room was completely white except for some design or border around the wall near the ceiling.

"Wha-" Harry attempted to say, but his throat felt like sandpaper.

"Here sweetie open your mouth and I'll give you some water." The woman said and pushed what felt like a straw against Harry's dry lips. He clamped over it and gulped almost half the cup offered.

"Where…am…I?" He whispered as he squinted at her face.

"Your in _Surrey_ Memorial _Hospital, I'm Katherine and this is Mitchell, we're your nurses, an elderly male found you early this morning, do you remember what happened?" She asked him softly._

_Suddenly Harry's mind was assaulted with memories of the screaming, pain, and blood. His breathing picked up and he remembered the hands bruising his hips. He gave a soft scream and flinched violently when he felt a hand grab his arm and a soft voice trying to calm him down. Then almost instantly he relaxed into the bed._

_"__I'm sorry, we had to give you something to calm down. You'll feel a bit woozy for a bit. Can you tell use your name, and you have your parents number?" The male, Mitchell asked._

_"__H-Harry… P-Potter. My…. parents…are…dead…." Harry replied, feeling as though he was floating._

_"__Do you have a Guardian we could contact?" He asked next._

_Harry didn't reply, he could just imagine the Dursley's reaction to him being in the hospital. _

_"__That's ok Harry. You relax, your doctor will be in soon to talk to you ok?" Katherine's soft voice questioned him._

_"__Ok…" He whispered, the drugs making him slightly drowsy. _

_What seemed like hours later, but was merely minutes, a tall woman with dark hair and wearing a white lab coat stepped into the room holding a clipboard with a folder attached to it. _

_"__Hello there Harry, my name is Dr. Madison, I've been taking care of you." She introduced as she pulled a chair up towards the bed. "Can you tell me anything you remember about your assailant?"_

_With the drugs still in effect he stay remained calm. "No…I…didn't…see…him. I…smelt…alcohol…. though…" _

_"__That's fine dear. Thankfully he didn't break any off your bones, but you are covered in bruises and have many open wounds. You were kicked pretty hard in the head pretty hard so I need you to tell how many fingers I'm holding up, and if you are having any double vision." She said holding up here hand to Harry's face._

_"__Two…or three, I can't…really tell…without my…glasses…"_

_"__Yes they did find a pair of glasses around your body, one of the lenses were broken."_

_"__I can…still use them…"_

_"__Alright then, I'll get them and we'll get the answers to those questions, ok?" _

_"__OK." Harry replied and in no time at all he was holding his glasses in front of his face one of the lenses cracked and the other only scratched. _

_"__Ok, now same questions as before." Dr. Madison said, again holding up her hand in front of his face._

_"__Three…"_

_"__Any double vision?"_

_"__No…"_

_"__Now, I have a few more questions for you, are you having any nausea, and are you feeling any dizziness?"_

_"__No…"_

_"__Well, good news, you don't have a concussion. Bad news, you have a bit of a bump and bruise on your forehead, and because of this we don't need to keep you over night. So we'll be calling your guardians and they will be able to take you home later tonight. The police will be here but since you never saw your attacker they will only be questioning us on your state of heath and to collect the DNA we found on you. So you don't need to worry about any of that that. Now I'd you to relax and rest, and I will see you in a bit." Dr. Madison explained, before getting up and exiting the room, leaving Harry to fall asleep listening to the mummers of voices in the hallway._

_When Harry regained consciousness the second time he could tell it was early evening. The sun was setting outside the hospital room's window. Voices could again be heard in the hallway. A few minutes of listening to conversations, the door opened and Dr. Madison walked in._

_"__Oh, good your awake, your relatives are here and you're free to go home after signing the discharge papers. You will be sore for a couple of day, so I expect you to get plenty of rest." She said, as she placed some papers on the small moveable table. Harry shakily signed the papers and slowly sat up, spotting the folded up clothes on the chair in the corner._

_"__Your aunt brought them by, so you can get dressed and I'll give you a ride down to the lobby." She pushed a wheelchair near him, "Do you need any help?"_

_"__No" Harry whispered as she placed the clothes on the bed for him._

_"__Alright I'll stay here and turn around, just incase you do. Just tell me when you're done."_

_Harry gently got to his feet; body aching from the bruises and scrapes, the more severe pain kept shooting up his spine. He grabbed the clothes and noted they seemed to be from his trunk. Trying to imagine his relatives forced to touch his 'freakish' things was actually pretty hard to do. Harry gradually slipped on his underwear and jeans, before just as slowly slipping his arms into his shirt._

_"__I'm done," He announced to the Doctor._

_She turned towards him and smiled. "Alright then, let's get you in this chair and we'll go for a little ride ok?" she said gently helping him sit down._

_"__I know it's a bit painful, but it only a little bit." She told him as she began pushing him out of the room. Many hallways and an elevator ride later he could see the faces of his Aunt and Uncle, he swallowed hard as he came to a stop right in front of them. Vernon wore a fake relieved expression as he looked to the doctor._

_"__We were so worried when he never came home last night, thank you for taking care of him." Vernon said smiling at her._

_"__No problem at all. Now, the bandages on his face, arms and leg can be taken off in about a week and a half. I would suggest changing them in three days. Other than that there wasn't much else we could do."_

_"__We thank you anyway. We'll get him home now." He said lifting Harry from the chair and leading him out of the hospital, Petunia beside him. As the walked the parking lot to the car Harry noticed she kept looking towards him with what seemed like concern in her expression._

_'__Why does Aunt Petunia keep looking at me like that?'_

_The car ride home was eerily silent and Harry couldn't help but become slightly afraid. When they reached number four, Vernon automatically grabbed him, causing him to whimper at the pressure on his bruises, and began dragging him into the house. _

_"__I made myself very clear boy, and now you won't leave this room for the rest of the summer!" Vernon yelled tossing him in to his room and slamming the door. Harry slowly crawled to the bed and collapsed upon it. The last think he heard was the tall tale sound of the many locks being done before he slipped off to sleep._

* * *

_So what did you think? _

_I started this last year for Nano and will probably continue it this year. I never could have gotten this done at that time since it had only been a few weeks since my operation and was still on bed rest. Updates for this will definitely be slow. I still have no idea where I'm going with this story and I'm still having problems IRL. _


	2. Chapter 2

Child Of Mine

**Summary: What would happen if Harry was raped and then found out wizards can get pregnant? What if Dumbledore wanted to kill the baby?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line. And anything you do not recognize. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Several weeks had pasted since he had returned from the hospital, the punishment he had received didn't stay in motion. Everyday once Vernon had left for work, Petunia would let Harry out and they would clean the house together and have lunch. At first Harry found all this a bit odd, but soon warmed up to the change in attitude. He was thankful of her company and the chore they did together, it helped keep his mind off the rape. Petunia had given Harry his trunk and allowed him to place it in his room. It was late one night that Harry was grateful for this as he worked on his History of Magic essay. Harry's assignment was to write about researcher _Sébastien Agnès, a French wizard who was trying to develop a potion for vampires to suppress blood lust. Harry quickly became entranced with the story.

_**Sébastien Agnès, a Pureblooded French wizard who attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic graduated at the top of his class, before using his knowledge towards the research field. When he read of vampires being killed, he sympathized with them and soon began trying to make potions that would help them live normal lives. Agnès soon became obsessed with them and that was when he met Isaac Grimmel, a vampire who dedicated his life to writing books about his species so that wizards may understand them better. He wrote **__**The Fanged Ones: Inside and out**__**, and it's sequel **__**The Fanged Ones: Mates, Mating, And Blood Lust.**_

_Grimmel was impressed with Agnès dedication and helped him with the experimental process. A year later they created a potion to allow vampires into the sun. They soon married after that and began working on another potion, this one to stop blood lust. It was rumored that Agnès was Grimmel's mate and that he was turned not long after their marriage, but it was never proven to be true.__After five months and almost perfecting the recipe for the blood lust potion, Sébastien Agnès was forced to put his work on hold as he gave birth to his daughter Élisabeth Agnès-_

Harry gasped, quickly reading over the last part. '_Birth? But that means he had to be pregnant…does that mean wizards can get pregnant?'_

He quickly began to panic, _'But I can't be! I'm only sixteen, soon to be seventeen, I'm not ready to be a parent!'_

Harry tried to take deep breaths to calm down, falling backwards onto his bed.

'_Calm down Harry, you don't even know if you're pregnant or not. I wonder if a muggle pregnancy test would work. How would I get one?_' Harry groaned and covered his head with his pillow. _'Tomorrow, I'll ask Aunt Petunia for some money for medicine. Hopefully she'll give it to me, she has been a caring guardian for the first time in his life. I guess the attack made her think of me as family…'_

Harry sighed before piling his work onto the old desk, turning of the lamp and crawling under his sheets. Once he stopped his mind from racing he was able to drift to sleep.

The next morning after Vernon went to work and Dudley went wherever he'd been going, Harry stood washing dishes while Aunt Petunia dried them to his left.

"Aunt Petunia? I was wondering if I could have money to get some cold medicine from the drugstore around the corner. I've been feeling a bit off lately." Harry asked looking over at her with something close to hope in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?"

"Uh…I didn't want to bother you." He replied not use to the concern in her expression.

"Well I give you some, but when you get back I want you bed. You really should have told me you were sick" Aunt petunia said finishing the last dish she was drying before getting her purse and giving Harry the money he would need.

"Thank you. I'll go get it now." Harry told her, before making out of the house. Nervously he walked down the street and around the corner. As he entered the drugstore he suddenly realized he had no idea where the test would be stocked. Now even more nervous he began walking up and down almost all the isles. Finally at the last one he found them, looking around Harry quickly grabbed one and made his way to the check out counter. When he placed the pregnancy test the elderly woman at the cash register gave him a suspicious look.

"Think you got a girl pregnant, young man?" She asked, causing him to panic.

"Uh, no this is for my sister…she's a bit worried." He replied shakily as she rang him up.

"Well that's kind of you to do this for her."

"Uh, Thank you." Harry said handing her the money and taking the small paper bag.

"Have a nice day" The elderly woman said as he turned to leave.

"You too." He replied exiting the store. His heart pounded loudly in his ears along the way home. When he reached the front door he snuck in and noticed Aunt Petunia was busy with one of her needlecrafts. Before she could notice him he shot up the stairs and proceeded to shutting himself in the bathroom.

Shakily he pulled out the box, opening it before reading the instructions. A few minutes later Harry sat on the ledge of the tub, the damp plastic stick settled on the edge of the counter. He rocked himself back and forth trying to stay calm. He felt that those five minutes waiting for the results were the hardest, most frightening few minutes in his entire life, even more frightening then Voldemort. He had known ho to handle himself then. This experience was completely foreign to him. When the time was up he stood holding the test, eyes closed and shaking. He swallowed hard and took a shuddering breathe before gathering his courage and opening his eyes. He stared at the stick in shock. Positive.

'_I'm pregnant… I was raped… and now I'm seventeen and pregnant.' _Suddenly Harry's world gave a violent tilt and found the ground coming up towards him. He hit the ground making a loud 'thump', fainting.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up Harry!" Shouted a voice through the darkness. Harry groaned and opened his eyes to find his Aunt hovering over him. That's when he noticed he was lying on the ground and his back hurt.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." She answered, watching him as he looked around the room. Harry's face paled when he caught sight of the test just inches from his Aunt's feet. He quickly grabbed it, shoving it behind his back.

"What is that you're hiding?" Looking suspicious she tried to look, but Harry moved, keeping the test out of sight.

"Nothing, it's nothing!" He said quickly backing towards the door.

"I'm not that stupid Harry, what are you hiding?" She asked once more, grabbing his arm before he could leave.

Knowing he couldn't escape it any longer he showed her the test.

"A pregnancy test, is this what you used the money for? Why would you need this?" She asked not even really looking at it.

"I found out wizard could get pregnant from my history text. I was worried; you know I was r-r-raped so that obviously means there was no protection…. It's positive."

"What?"

"The test, it's positive." He said holding the test closer so she could see the plus mark.

Petunia stared at his for a few moments, causing Harry to slowly start to panic. Tears started to fill his eyes and make their way down his face. The tears seemed to knock his Aunt out of her trance.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I can't be pregnant! I'm not ready to be a parent! I don't even know the first thing about raising a child!" He sobbed, before getting pulled into warm arms.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down, everything will be alright. Every mother or father never really knows how to care for their baby at first, it's mostly just instincts, and they learn the rest along the way."

"You're taking all this so well…" He whispered, scrubbing at his eyes as he pulled away.

"I've come to expect the unexpected with your world. Anything is possible."

"Do you really think I can be a good parent?"

"Absolutely, you are so much like Lily, you may look like your father but you have Lily's heart."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia, that means a lot."

"Let get you bed, you need some rest. You have a lot to think about. I'll make sure Vernon leaves you alone." Petunia said leading him to his room.

_She helped him lay down and tucked the sheets around him. Before she even left the room, Harry had already fallen into asleep, completely drained physically and emotionally._

* * *

R+R and tell me what you think. I know Petunia is a bit OOC but I wanted her to be a motherly type figure.


End file.
